A night of two halves
by SlashArmadillo
Summary: A rare night off sees Dean and Roman with different ideas on how to spend it. Smutty slash but kind of sweet. Ambreigns one shot. I'm proud of this one and I'd really appreciate comments. Disclaimer; SMUT, Slash, m/m Ambreigns, explicit - if you don't like it don't read it. I own nothing, all copyright remains where it belongs.


**Author note: Edited a little to tighten it up. 26/02 re-edited to tone down fluff content - sorry if you preferred the original.**

 **A night of two halves**

Roman smirked at Dean's petulant, pleading tone as he asked him why they needed to go out that night. He knew what Dean's problem was, tonight was the first chance they'd had in weeks to be alone together, could be the last chance for another two or even three, and Roman wanted to go out with the guys. Dean clearly had other ideas but instead of saying what was on his mind he was sulking, again.

'Look man, you don't want to go out then stay here. No big deal. You do your thing and I'll do mine.'

'You were definitely involved in my plans.' mumbled Dean. 'But if you'd rather spend our one night off with "the guys" don't let me stop you.'

'What do you want from me?' Roman paused, the smirk becoming a short laugh as Dean's eye's flicked automatically to his crotch and lingered there for a moment before coming to meet his own. 'As if I didn't know.'

'It's been three weeks man, I haven't seen you for three weeks. I just want…'

'You want me to fuck you.'

'Yes.'

'Maybe I'd rather go out.' Roman teased 'Shoot some pool, couple of beers, just chill.'

Dean looked genuinely pained. His expression flitted between anger and hurt then settled into pleading desperation as Roman stripped off his top and started looking for a clean one. The sight of that sculpted torso sent a twinge of electricity through his groin. His gazed rested on the line of smooth skin between hipbone and waistband as Roman unbuckled his belt and undid his fly, that simple action made Dean's cock stiffen and twitch. Why didn't Roman understand how much he needed this? He let out an involuntary whimper.

'You're whining like a little bitch tonight.' His sardonic laugh and cruel sneer only made Dean's jeans tighter. Roman noted the effect his cruelty was having and smiled to himself. He loved this part, Dean might have been a more natural bottom but he didn't get submissive very often, he must be desperate to act like this. He started thinking of the ways he could use that desperation and the feeling of power got Roman's blood flowing. The resulting bulge peeping from his open fly elicited another whimper from the other side of the room. He stepped out of his clothes enjoying the pained gasp from his lover as he straightened displaying his thick, hard cock standing proud against firm abs.

'Come here bitch.'

Dean crossed the room shedding clothes, hard cock bouncing against his stomach, his attempt to embrace Roman stopped by a sharp 'No'.

Roman reached out and held Dean's arms against his sides. 'You're gonna whine like a bitch, I'm going to fuck you like a bitch.'

He spun Dean round and bent him in half forcing his head into the mattress of the nearby bed. Roman grabbed the lube from the bedside table, grateful for Dean's forward planning, and spread it over his own straining cock before running a single finger around and into Dean's waiting hole, feeling his hips buck up to enclose it.

'You like that bitch?'

'Please. Fuck me, please' came the muffled whimper.

Instead Roman continued to finger him, slowly, enjoying the bucking of Dean's hips as he brushed against his prostate.

'Please' was all he could manage.

Roman could wait no longer, his own need exceeding his desire to keep torturing Dean. With a final squirt of lube he eased himself into position against Dean's slick opening. Holding Dean's hips steady to stop him taking control, he let him wriggle against him for a few seconds then, in one smooth movement buried his thick shaft deep inside.

It wasn't going to be a long fuck. Dean bucked wildly beneath him whimpering with each ragged breath, sweat beading on his back as Roman pounded him hard.

Roman felt the heat pooling in his groin each ball slapping thrust sending sparks of excitement along every nerve in his body. The muffled sounds from Dean, face still buried in the mattress, barely registered above the blood rushing through his ears, urgency rising as the pool of heat became an uncontainable ball of white hot pleasure. Dean convulsed beneath him passing the point of no return, the powerful pulses of his orgasm spurring Roman to his own and, with a final thrust that buckled Dean's knees, he emptied his hot seed deep inside his lover.

Breaking apart, he pulled Dean round to stand on unsteady legs and kissed him quick and hard. 'You make a convincing argument for staying in.' he chuckled. 'Go grab a shower and I'll call room service,'

* * *

It was still pretty early once they'd both showered and consumed the room service dinner Roman had ordered. Neither had dressed in more than boxer-briefs. They lounged on the bed propped up with pillows half watching tv, only their arms touching. Roman was smiling to himself at the thought of them trying to explain the constant double-not-twin room "mix ups" when Dean broke the silence.

'Rome'

'Mmm?' Roman looked across then sat up as he saw the anxious look on Dean's face. 'What's wrong man?'

'The bitch comments kinda stung. Is that how you see me?'

'Aww, poor baby, feeling insecure are you?' Roman's tone, gently mocking, served only to make Dean's expression harden.

'Is this a joke to you? Am _I_ a joke? Just a hole to fill when you're bored of your hand? Just a fuck!'

'Baby no. No.' Roman soothed. 'You're my man. My _only_ man remember. 'I love you. I thought you knew that. You've made me feel things I can't… What more do you want?'

Dean's lip curled into a salacious smirk.

'I want to fuck you.' He glanced anxiously at Roman to gauge his reaction. Seeing only a neutral "I'm listening" expression he continued. 'I love having your cock inside me, I love to ride you 'til we both see stars, hell I even love it when you bend me over and call me bitch.' He raised an eyebrow. 'You have the most perfect cock I've ever seen and I've never had it so good. With _anyone_.' He paused to acknowledge Roman's smug grin with a brief nod. 'I want to do that to you. I want to make you scream my name while you're writhing, filled with my cock, I want to watch you explode and know I made it happen, I want to feel you wrapped round every inch of my cock as I fill you full of cum.' He paused, panting slightly. 'I want to make you feel every single thing you've ever made me feel.' He sighed deeply, adjusting his hardening cock in the now too tight shorts. _'That's_ what more I want. And I'm scared _you_ never will.' He turned away unable to face the rejection he expected.

Roman shifted uncomfortably, aware the boxer-briefs were doing nothing to conceal his hardness. He stayed quiet, desire and apprehension fighting for control of his mind. Before he had a chance to compose a response Dean stood up and paced, running his hands through his hair and muttering.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' then louder 'Forget I said anything ok, it's not important. Please don't let me have ruined this Ro. Please?'

He looked so forlorn Roman's soft heart broke a little. He rarely saw this vulnerable Dean 'though he knew it was always there. He reached for Dean and pulled him close against his broad chest, holding him tight, Dean's face nuzzled against his neck. He gently stroked the dark blond strands from Dean's forehead and shushed him before he spoke.

'You could _never_ ruin this baby boy.' He paused briefly as Dean nuzzled closer and the hot breath on his neck started a twitching in Roman's already hard cock. _'This_ is the best thing that ever happened to me. You think I hesitate because I don't want you? Man you're so wrong. I'm scared by how much I want you and, and I'm just plain scared.'

Dean looked into Roman's eyes, question's etched on his face. Roman took a deep breath.

'I think about it a lot. In the shower, in the car, at home in front of the tv. Any time I'm not imagining being buried to the hilt in your ass I'm thinking about how it would feel to have you fuck me. I have to force myself not to think about it when you walk down to the ring because this' He twisted his hips to press his hard, cotton covered, cock against Dean's lower back. 'is tough to cover up and not useful in a match.'

'You should try it in my ring gear.' Dean laughed and tried to reach behind him to caress Roman's swollen length, only a little hurt when Roman stopped him. Clearly the talking wasn't over.

'I've never given myself to anyone that way, never wanted to. Never even thought about another man like that. But then you come into my life and I can't get enough. You're addictive to me and it's terrifying. I feel like a freaking virgin on prom night it's so pathetic, but for you to think I don't want you.' He took a deep breath, knowing Dean needed to hear the words. 'Of course I want you Dean. Fuck me. Tonight.'

'You sure baby?' he held his breath waiting for Roman's tentative nod. 'Don't worry baby boy, I'll be gentle.' Dean manoeuvred himself next to Roman propped up on his elbow and leant down to kiss him tenderly, voice all business. 'Now, we're gonna take it _nice_ and slow.'

Roman shivered at the dominance in Dean's tone. Control was tough to give up for both of them and tonight Dean was holding all the cards. But all doubts were overcome as Dean's tongue forced its way into his mouth and he found himself liberated from the confines of his underwear.

Dean broke away momentarily to discard their clothing before returning to the kiss. He'd waited so long for this there was no way he was going to rush it. He ran his hands over Roman's sculpted torso, fingertips raising goosebumps on the silken skin, his palm just grazing Roman's thick hard cock. Dean fought the urge to straddle him there and then and impale himself on its length. He reached for the lube and coated Roman's shaft, taking his time, feeling it grow ever harder under his ministrations. He moved down, lightly coating Roman's balls in the thick liquid, his touch eliciting a soft moan, then softly circled his tight hole working the lube around and around until Roman relaxed enough for him to slip a finger into his depths. His own cock throbbed at the surprised, breathy 'Oh' from Roman as he stroked the prostate. As Dean continued the caress Roman spread his legs wider drawing up his knees to allow Dean ever greater access.

'I need you to fuck me now baby. I want that cock in me.'

Perfectly positioned, his lubed cock rested against Roman's entrance without pressure feeling it twitch as Roman fought to relax, Dean paused to gather himself and take a mental picture, he didn't want to forget a single detail. Roman looked so beautiful laying there, arms under his head, eyes closed, chiselled torso quivering slightly with each breath, his legs bent up and spread wide and that long thick cock resting hard against his taut abs. Drinking it all in Deans reached for that perfect cock teasing, running his hand from head to balls pushing himself harder against Roman feeling the resistance lessen and knew it was going to take everything he had not to cum almost instantly.

'Open your eyes baby.' he cajoled. 'I wanna see _everything_ my cock makes you feel.'

Roman turned his head to lock eyes with his lover as Dean pushed forward, easing the fat head of his hard cock past the tight ring and gasping at the exquisite pressure on his shaft. Stopping halfway by extreme force of will to allow Roman to adjust to the new sensation, he checked his lover's face for signs of pain but saw only impatient lust. Roman writhed beneath him sending electric shocks of pleasure to the centre of Dean's core.

'More.' his voice soft, his gaze pleading. 'I want it all.'

Deliberately pulling back just a bit, making Roman whimper, Dean paused for a few seconds then, in one smooth thrust, sank his entire length into Roman's eager ass. Their cries of pleasure a mirror image. Eyes locked, breathing synchronised, Dean grasped Roman's thighs and began to fuck him slowly in long smooth strokes.

'Play with your cock while I fuck you,' He commanded amazed at how controlled his voice sounded when it was all he could do not to shoot his load. Roman's ass was the hottest tightest thing he'd ever sunk his cock into and the sensations threatened to overwhelm him at any second.

Roman groaned in response and, still looking into his lover's eyes, reached down and grasped his thick shaft moving his hand in time with Dean's thrusts involuntarily bucking his hips with the extra stimulation.

'Like this baby?' he could see Dean was close, fighting for control. He moved his hips trying to meet Dean's thrusts, desperate for every inch. 'You wanna watch me come while you shoot your load into me?'

'Not yet baby, not yet. This, this is too good to rush. I'm gonna fuck you 'til you beg me to let you cum.'

'Oh god.' Roman whimpered.

'Ain't nothing to do with god baby, it's all me.' Dean grunted concentrating on keeping his thrusts long and even, slowing them down to draw out the pleasure, never wanting the moment to end. 'Say my name Roman. Tell me how my cock makes you feel.' He buried himself as deep as he could into Roman's tight ass and stopped forcing an answer.

'I, I, Oh god Dean, don't stop Dean please don't stop.' Roman writhed like he was trying to scratch an itch. 'Fuck me Dean, please baby, I'm, so close. I need to cum with your cock in me so bad.'

'You will baby.' Dean started thrusting again slow and deep feeling Roman's ass grabbing at his throbbing cock. 'Soon.' he picked up the pace each deep thrust a little harder than the last, tension building until. 'I'm real close now. You gunna cum for me baby?'

'Dean I, I, oh god, Dean!' Roman's hips bucked so wildly Dean had to grab on extra tight and ram his cock home hard as Roman reached his climax his hot cum covering them both as, with two hard thrusts, Dean's hot juices exploded into Roman's tight hole.

Shaking, eyes locked on his lover's, Dean gently withdrew, causing Roman to whimper. He lowered himself to kiss Roman's full lips, the sweat and cum on their bodies mingling as Roman pulled him into a tight embrace.

It felt like hours had passed by the time their breathing returned to normal and they rolled apart. Dean propped himself up on his elbow and searched Roman's face for signs of regret. Had he pushed him too far? Had he hurt him? Roman was quiet so long Dean began to worry.

'Rome, Roman, you ok baby? Did I hurt you? Dean's heart quickened with anxiety as Roman shifted to mirror Dean's position their faces only inches apart.

Roman gazed deep into Dean's eyes needing him to know he spoke the truth.

'I'm fine, a little sore maybe but no, you didn't hurt me one bit.' Reassurance supplied Dean visibly relaxed and Roman kissed him tenderly. 'You're incredible, you know that?' He searched for the right words then shook his head as none arrived.

'I love you too.' Dean's voice barely above a whisper. 'I didn't say it earlier, when you did. But I do. It's just tough for...'

Roman kissed him making further words unnecessary. Deep and tender they kissed for several minutes holding each other tight. Finally Dean pulled away.

'I'm glad you didn't go out tonight.'

'Me too man. Now let's go get cleaned up. And we might need to rethink these sheets.'

They laughed together as they cleaned their tired bodies and slept spooned on the bedspread of the now sheetless bed.


End file.
